I'm not in love
by zoey hyuuga
Summary: Eu não briguei pelo Malfoy e também não estou apaixonada por ele, eu o odeio e sempre odiarei. Que droga... Por que ninguém acredita?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Sinopse** :

É incrível como toda vez que eu me meto em alguma furada é sempre por culpa de alguém. Não que eu seja inocente ou não tenha personalidade suficiente para dizer não.

O caso é que eu não escolhi nada disso, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy e também não briguei por ele.

Que saco.

Por que ninguém acredita?

Eu odeio Malfoy, sempre odiei e sempre odiarei. Todo mundo sabe disso, pelo menos eu achei que todo mundo sabia disso.

I'm not in love

Acordei me sentido péssima, horrível. Minha cabeça doía e a minha testa latejava. Meu cabelo, que nunca foi o mais bonito e arrumado da escola, estava todo desgrenhado, como se isso fosse possível. Eu queria desaparecer.

Eu estava terrivelmente ferrada.

E de quem é a culpa? Minha? Claro que não.

A culpa pertence somente àquela doninha aguada do Malfoy e a louca de sua namorada: Pansy Parkinson. Ela, por algum acaso, achou que eu, Hermione Granger, estava querendo roubar o seu querido namorado Draco Malfoy. Vê se pode? A vaca realmente acreditou nisso? Parece que sim. Veio toda toda pra cima de mim como se eu fosse uma ameaça ao já fracassado relacionamento dela com Malfoy.

Sim, eu briguei com Pansy, a trasgo lesada, e não, não foi pelo Malfoy.

É tão difícil entender isso? É tão simples e fácil. Pansy veio pra cima de mim e eu apenas me defendi. Só. Ponto final.

Eu não estava disputando o "amor" do Malfoy com ela como estão falando por ai. Isso é ridículo.

Mas por que parece que só eu vejo o quanto isso é burlesco? Eu não quero nem pensar quando Harry e Ron descobrirem o que aconteceu. Eu não deveria está preocupada, é claro, eu sou inocente. Entretanto Ron é tão cabeça dura, sempre acredita na primeira coisa que escuta e se torna irredutível.

E quanto a Harry, bem, creio que ele não aja por mal, mas toda vez que eu brigo com Ron e ele para de falar comigo – o que acontece quase sempre –, Harry fica do lado dele e também não fala comigo. E é sempre pelas coisas mais estúpidas, como no terceiro ano quando bichento, meu gato, supostamente comeu perebas, o rato de Ron, que na verdade era Peter Pettigrew, um animago. Ou quando eu contei para a profº Mcgonagall da Firebolt que Harry ganhara do "além". Eles passaram séculos me ignorando.

Mas agora o caso era sério demais e eu estava com medo deles pararem de falar comigo para sempre, sem me darem a chance de explicar.

Hermione Granger brigando pelo amor de seu suposto inimigo. Isso parece bem mais do que uma traição, eu seria uma escória.

Que droga, eu já disse que só me defendi do ataque psicótico da trasgo lesada. Eu odeio Malfoy, sempre odiei e sempre odiarei. Todo mundo sabe disso, pelo menos eu achei que todo mundo sabia disso.

Mas continuando... Hoje de manhã, Pansy me abordara no corredor quando eu estava indo para a aula de feitiços.

- Você não vai roubar o Draquinho de mim sua sangue ruim nojenta. – Pansy como se tivesse sido invocada pelo demônio se materializou na minha frente. Olhei chocada para ela.

Roubar quem? Draquinho?

_Do que é que ela está falando?_ Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar com clareza. Pansy estava zoando com a minha cara, só podia ser isso.

- Sempre soube que você era doida Parkinson, mas não nesse grau. – Respondi empurrando-a, continuei a andar. Pansy me segurou pelo braço.

- Eu estou falando sério, Granger. Fique longe do Draco ou...

- Ou o que? Você irá me enfeitiçar? – Ri sem humor – Ora Pansy, há anos eu estou tentando me livrar daquele imbecil. Você poderia ser um pouco mais inteligente e sumir com ele, não acha?

- Sei o que está tentando fazer Granger. Draco me contou tudo.

Hã? Tudo o que?

- Como é?

- Você está dando em cima dele, se oferecendo pra ele, sua vadia.

A raiva estava me consumindo, mas mesmo assim fiz questão de ignorar Pansy e seu insulto desgraçado. Eu _ainda_ tinha consciência do que fazia. Afastei-me da vaca ainda olhando-a. Mandei-a para longe.

Ela bufou, acho que rosnava. Não me admirava, cachorra do jeito que era. Parecia que ela iria a qualquer momento me azarar. Segurei minha varinha, eu também estava preparada caso ela decidisse me atacar.

Mas diferente de todas as minhas expectativas, Pansy pulou em cima de mim e se atracou nos meus cabelos. Ela fazia um movimento de vai e vem com a minha cabeça que se encontrava com o chão. Caímos quando ela saltou em cima de mim. Eu estava aturdida.

De todas as formas que pensei que Pansy me atacaria ela usara a mais improvável de todas. A forma mais trouxa possível. No tapa.

Acha que eu iria cogitar essa? Claro que não, Pansy era sangue puro e odiava qualquer coisa trouxa. Eu nunca poderia imaginar.

O choque inicial que eu me encontrava passou quando ela bateu com mais força minha cabeça no chão. Acordei como em um passe de mágica.

Fechei meus punhos com gosto e com toda a força que eu possuía os fiz darem um olá ao nariz de Pansy, ela cambaleou, aproveitei o momento e fiquei por cima dela. Agora quem estava atracado em seus cabelos era eu. Segurava com uma mão e com a outra eu dava socos e tapas na cara de Pansy que já estava vermelha. Ela tentava reagir, mas todo o seu esforço era em vão. Ela gritava e me xingava, eu nem respondia. Estava mais preocupada em quebrar a sua cara.

Eu não tinha muita noção do quanto eu era violenta, de verdade. Mas Pansy teve a ousadia de me bater e eu não a deixaria sair ilesa. Ela conheceria a força do meu punho e jamais esqueceria. Iria pensar duas vezes antes de me perturbar.

Escutei os lufanos implorando para que alguém nos separasse. Covardes, por que eles mesmos não o faziam? Os corvinais apenas olhavam horrorizados e os sonserinos que antes vibravam pelo fato de Pansy inicialmente ter levado a melhor, agora pareciam aflitos por ela está perdendo para uma grifinória, mas ainda assim não interferiram.

Eu continuei a bater em Pansy enquanto ela me chutava.

- Mas o que... – Ouvi alguém dizer e logo depois dois fortes braços me envolveram, me puxavam para longe de Pansy. Eu não estava satisfeita e relutava. Aos poucos fui sendo separada dela. O problema era que a única que estava sendo segurada era eu, Pansy levantou e, se aproveitando disso, veio novamente para cima de mim e meu deu uma tapa no rosto. Aquilo fez minha raiva reacender, fui pra cima dela também, mas ainda estava presa. Então comecei a bater naquele que me segurava. Eu o chutava, mas mesmo assim o desgraçado não me soltava. Pansy por outro lado agora estava sendo segurado por Draco, ou melhor, mais parecia que ela estava segurando-o. Estava atracada no seu pescoço e chorava feito uma mula. Sorri e fui levada para uma sala.

Quando chegamos fui finalmente liberta, me virei e vi Blaise Zabini, moreno, alto e bonitão, olhando para mim. Ele sorriu e eu senti que iria cair dura ali no chão.

- Não sabia que você era tão violenta assim, Granger.

- Nem eu – sussurrei, mas Blaise ouviu.

- Sabe, eu quase tive pena da Pansy.

- Mesmo? Acho que isso não é da minha conta – Falei arisca, Blaise era perigoso. Perigoso demais.

- De fato, não é.

- Por que me trouxe pra cá? – Perguntei olhando a sala confortável que ele havia me levado, tinha uma poltrona que parecia bem aconchegante. Uma imagem apareceu em minha mente, Blaise e eu ali de um jeito nada inocente. Corei. _O que estou pensando?_

- Você estava muito nervosa, sorria feito uma psicótica. Fiquei com medo que tentasse pular em Pansy de novo. – Deu de ombros.

- Você quase não teve pena dela? – Perguntei confusa e ainda vermelha.

- Sim, mas eu ainda estava te segurando. Alias, aqui está arranhado? – Blaise se aproximou e apontou para sua bochecha, lá tinha um enorme arranhão – Está ardendo.

Senti culpa e lembrei que também bati em Zabine.

- Bem, sim. – Blaise olhou para mim assustado. – Não se preocupe, sumirá depois de algum tempo – Revirei os olhos –, não ficará marca e nem nada. Juro.

Blaise olhou dentro dos meus olhos, parei de respirar na hora. Depois, graças a Merlin, se afastou. Eu estava corada feito um pimentão.

- Eu sinto muito, sabe, por isso. – Expliquei apontado para o arranhão em seu rosto quando vi sua cara confusa – Você só estava me impedindo de matar Pansy, me salvou de passar o resto da minha vida em azkaban e eu ataquei você. Desculpa.

Ele riu; uma risada linda e encantadora. Seus dentes extremamente brancos lhe davam um charme a mais. Virei o rosto antes que ele percebesse a minha cara de pateta. Céus, que homem.

- Tudo bem. Eu não irei morrer por causa disso, relaxa.

_Do seu lado? Impossível._

Blaise sentou-se na beira da janela. Em vez de agradecer e ir embora, fiquei parada lá, em pé e olhando-o.

Blaise era tão... uau. Suas costas estavam encostadas na parede e ele olhava pela janela que dava para o campo de quadribol. Tão despreocupado. O que o deixava mais lindo.

Blaise era uma ofensa total aos feios.

Sua camisa estava mal abotoada e eu conseguia ver perfeitamente o seu tanquinho. Todo musculoso e ainda assim inteligente. Todo mundo sabia que Blaise não era só músculo.

Eu sabia que Blaise não era só músculo.

Era por isso que eu tinha que me mandar dali. Mas eu fiz isso? Não, fiquei lá, babando por ele. Eu me odeio.

Acho que Pansy bateu muito forte a minha cabeça por que depois de algum tempo soltei essa:

- Você não é tão idiota quanto parece. Você até que é legal. _Além de ser lindo e gostoso._ – A ultima frase eu pensei, pensei alto demais. _Por favor, alguém me mate agora._

Blaise me olhou na hora, surpreso. Sorri sem graça. Ele veio até mim. Ficou perto, _perigosamente _perto. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Acho que você precisa ir à enfermaria.

Que?

- Parece que Pansy bateu forte demais a sua cabeça. – Olhei irritada para ele.

O que eu devia ter falado: Sim, você está certo. Esqueça tudo que acabei de falar, eu não estou sã.

O que eu falei:

- Ela não bateu tão forte assim, estou sã. Tenho plena consciência do que acabei de falar. Eu realmente te acho gostoso.

- Eu sei, mas não era disso que eu estava falando. – Me senti uma burra, alguém pode me enterrar agora? – Sua cabeça está sangrando.

Instantaneamente toquei minha testa. Sentir arder e um liquido escorrer. Olhei pro sangue entre meus dedos.

Já disse que desmaio toda vez que vejo sangue?

Não?

Pois é, eu desmaio toda vez que vejo sangue.

Olhei uma ultima vez para Blaise que me olhava preocupado. Vi também, no canto da sala, que alguém nos observava: Draco Malfoy.

Apaguei!

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

N/A: Olá! Esse capítulo já estava pronto a séculos, mas só pude postá-lo agora por dois motivos:

1: Eu estava sem Internet (_É incrível em como ela te abandona quando você mais precisa dela) e ela só voltou ontem._

2: Eu queria atualizar a minha outra fic, pois a postei primeiro. Porém não consegui escrever nada que me agradasse, então... Espero que gostem!

**P.S.:** Esse capítulo não foi betado, assim como o anterior. Qualquer erro encontrado, por menor que seja, peço que me notifiquem. Eu estou sem beta e está muito difícil encontrar uma.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 02<strong>

Escutei duas pessoas conversando aos sussurros:

- Você acha que é verdade?

- Não. Hermione não faria isso.

- Mas ela brigou com a Parkinson, tiraram até foto.

- E daí? Quem é que não tem vontade de encher a cara daquela buldogue velha de porrada?

- Ah, mas assim do nada é meio estranho não acha?

- Não acho não. Acho tudo muito normal.

- É claro que você acha tudo normal. Você é a Di-lua.

- Que ridículo. Só falta agora você me dizer que acredita em toda essa estória que estão falando por ai.

- Eu não acredito, só estou falando o que estão comentando.

- Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros falam?

- Eu não me importo, mas a Hermione sim, e a palavra dos fofoqueiros de plantão tem poder.

- Tanto faz. Hermione não brigou com Pansy por causa do Malfoy, tenho certeza disso.

- Sei não... Acho que talvez ela...

- Ela o que? Esteja apaixonada pelo Malfoy?

- Não... Deixa pra lá, esquece.

- Não, não. Pode falar agora.

- É Ginny, pode falar agora. O que é que você acha? Acha que estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy? – Perguntei sentando-me. Ginny e Luna olharam para mim e se aproximaram.

- Hermione! – Exclamou Luna – Ainda bem que acordou, pensei que já estava morta. – Brincou sorrindo.

- Ainda não é desta vez que irá se livrar de mim, Luna. – Sorri de volta, mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco chateada. – Então Ginny. Estou esperando.

Ela sorriu nervosa.

- É claro que não! Vocês se odeiam, todo mundo sabe disso. – Respondeu desviando o olhar.

Suspirei.

Ginny era uma ótima mentirosa – diferente de mim que sempre me entregava, corava, gaguejava ou não falava coisa com coisa –, mas era eu, Hermione Granger. Nem que Ginny fosse a maior mentirosa do mundo ela conseguiria me enganar. Eu via escrito na sua testa: _To mentindo._

E dessa vez não foi diferente, no entanto eu estava cansada e desesperada, eu definitivamente precisava que alguém acreditasse em mim, mesmo que no fundo não acreditasse.

Entenderam?

Ginny preferia acreditar no que os outros estavam falando e eu não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Não que realmente me incomodasse, eu já estava acostumada com o gênio e o jeito dela. Ela era muito parecida com Ron, a única diferença é que Ginny não era nem um pouco idiota.

- Bem, o que é que estão falando por ai? – Perguntei já sabendo mais ou menos a resposta – Tirando o fato de eu está apaixonada pelo Malfoy, é claro.

- Uns dizem que Pansy detonou você, o que justifica o fato de você está aqui na enfermaria e a Pansy não. – Luna começou a dizer.

- Já outros falam que a única que foi espancada foi a Pansy e que ela não está aqui na enfermaria por vergonha, pois sua cara está horrível. O que não faz muito sentido, já que a cara dela é horrível mesmo. – Ginny completou.

- Mas o que as pessoas acreditam mesmo é nessa versão que Ginny acabou de dizer, pois bateram fotos de você socando a Pansy. Você parecia uma lutadora de boxe.

- É. E a Pansy parecia ser seu saco de pancadas. Você não a largava nunca. Queria o quê? Fundir sua mão na cara dela?

- Ah, eu acho que sim. – Luna disse rindo, Ginny a acompanhou.

- Não riem, não é engraçado.

- É sim! – Luna falou.

- E muito. – Reforçou Ginny – Se você visse a cara da Pansy... Hilária.

- Não acredito que fiz isso. – Murmurei arrependida, toda a raiva que eu tinha sentido pela manhã havia desaparecido e acabou sendo substituída pela culpa de ter perdido o bom-senso e ter me atracado com Pansy no corredor. Mas não exatamente por ter quebrado a cara dela e sim por que provavelmente eu levaria uma detenção.

Sentia-me doente só de imaginar meu histórico, lindo e maravilhoso, manchado por uma segunda detenção.

- E antes que me esqueça, a Profº Mcgonagall está furiosa. Ela surtou quando descobriu que você brigou no corredor e na frente de alunos do 1º ano – Para a minha infelicidade, Ginny confirmara aquilo que eu já sabia. Mcgonagall não aceitava esse tipo de comportamento, principalmente vindo de uma monitora. – Ela disse que isso acabou impressionando-os e influenciando-os a duelar no modo trouxa.

- O quê? – Perguntei não acreditando.

- Foi... – Luna confirmou – Pior que é verdade, quando estava vindo para cá ouvir uns garotinhos conversando sobre a sua 'impressionante' briga. Outros já até estavam se atracando.

- Uau. Isso só irá piorar sua situação, Mione. Eu nunca vi Mcgonagall tão brava.

- Talvez ela te dê uma detenção. – Opinou Luna.

- Ou te tire o cargo de monitora.

- Ou te expulse.

"- Céus, Hermione. Isso é terrível!" – Falaram em uníssono.

- Será que dá para vocês pararem? – Cortei o ataque de desespero duplo - Eu estou me perguntando se vocês estão aqui para me ajudar a perceber que tudo vai da certo no final ou se vieram só ajudar a anteceder a minha morte. Sim, porque desse jeito eu vou acabar me matando. Eu já sei de todas essas coisas e nem por isso eu estou desse jeito, e olha que eu deveria.

Ginny e Luna olharam para mim.

- Desculpa! – Pediram.

- Tudo bem, portanto que parem com isso.

...

Silêncio.

...

- Por que é que vocês estão olhando assim pra mim? – Perguntei quando percebi que elas ainda me olhavam e de um jeito muito estranho.

- Assim como? – Luna perguntou.

- Assim desse jeito esquisito. Por acaso têm alguma coisa no meu dente ou no meu cabelo? Eu sei que ele está horrível, mas espera aí, eu acabei de ter uma briga, sabe?

- Não é nada disso Hermione. – Ginny começara – Hã, como é que eu posso te falar? Bem, Madame Pomfrey curou todos os seus arranhados, como dar pra perceber.

- Sim, e... – Insistir.

- Ela curou até o inchaço da sua mão, mas...

- Será que dá pra você parar de ser tão prolixa e ser um pouco mais direta?

- Se você deixar né?

Revirei os olhos. Ginny e sua mania de enrolar em tudo.

Olhei para Luna em buscar da sua explicação, ela sim sabia ser rápida e direta – Isso é bem estranho, chega até ser um paradoxo –, mas ela estava 'viajando', olhando para o nada.

Voltei minha atenção para Ginny.

- Mcgonagall não deixou que ela curasse o inchaço da sua testa. Ela disse isso seria um breve castigo e que serviria de exemplo para os outros alunos, até pra você mesmo, não brigarem. É claro que tentamos persuadi-la a desistir disto, mas do jeito que ela nos olhou... Se olhar matasse nós já estaríamos à sete palmas do chão.

Comecei a rir desesperada.

Como assim não deixou curar?

Olhei para a estante ao lado da cama, lá havia um pequeno espelho. Estiquei-me para pegá-lo e em seguida olhei o meu reflexo.

Mas. Que. Merda!

Na minha testa continha, como um enorme enfeite, o maior galo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

- Ohhh, c-como ela pôde? E-eu não posso sair assim, com isso. Não não.

- Não está tão ruim assim, Mione. Talvez s...

- Não está tão ruim assim?NÃO ESTÁ TÃO RUIM ASSIM? Ah, me diga quanto estiver então, porque pra mim, Ginny, _isso – _Disse colocando uma mão no peito, em um gesto dramático e a outra apontando para minha testa – é muito ruim, sabe.

Ginny riu.

Riu!

Riu tanto que começou a ficar vermelha, riu da minha cara, da minha desgraça.

Peguei o travesseiro e joguei na cara dela.

-Ei!

-Harry e Ron já sabem?

- Não, estão ocupados demais com o quadribol. Harry está todo dramático, obsessivo. Quer por que quer ganhar a taça esse ano. Chega a ser pior que o Wood. E também me certifiquei que ninguém contasse nada, é claro que eles devem saber que você 'ta aqui, não dá pra segurar os efeitos de uma bomba quando ela explode, mas o porquê não. Achei melhor que você mesma falasse.

- Obrigada, Ginny. Pelo menos uma coisa boa...

Madame Pomfrey apareceu pouco tempo depois e praticamente expulsou Ginny e Luna, que prometeram voltar logo de manhã.

RÁ, como se eu fosse mesmo ficar lá até de manhã. Ta louca é?

Assim que o galo cantasse, o meu galo, eu cairia fora dali. E de uma maneira bem sutil, não queria que ninguém visse o monstro instalado na minha testa.

Madame Pomfey saiu também. E eu finalmente pude respirar aliviada – eu teria mais algum tempo antes de agüentar Ron e seu faniquito – e entediada, não estava com sono e muito menos queria ter que ficar ali, sozinha. Só eu estava lá.

Onde estavam os doentes? Tipo, Neville que passava mais tempo na enfermaria do que eu na biblioteca. Fala sério.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a contar. Nunca acreditei que isso funcionasse mesmo, mas não custava nada tentar.

_Um carneirinho._

_Dois carneirinhos._

_Três carneirinhos..._

Escutei passos abafados, mas pensei que era a minha imaginação.

_Quatro e cinco e seis carneirinhos._

Os passos foram se aproximando, mas eu ainda teimava. Abriram a cortina...

_E sete e oito e nove e..._

- O que é isso na sua testa? Está horrível!

Uma risada... Reconheci na hora.

- Malfoy!

- Olá, Granger!

- O que ta fazendo aqui?

- Vim visitar a garota que anda brigando por mim. – Sorriu debochadamente.

- Idiota! Isso não tem graça, seu estúpido. Pára com isso.

Draco gargalhou e foi se aproximando de mim. Tive vontade de matá-lo.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – Avisei.

- Por quê?

- Por que quero matá-lo.

- Isso não seria muito inteligente da sua parte Granger. Tem certeza que quer me matar mesmo?

- Absoluta. – Ele estava perto agora. Muito perto.

- Mentirosa. – Sussurrou e todos os meus pêlos se eriçaram. Maldito.

- Vai pro inferno Malfoy.

- Se você vier comigo, _Baby._ Eu irei de bom grado.

- Nem morta. Sai de perto de mim. – Disse empurrando-o. Preciso dizer que ele não se moveu nem um milímetro? Não? – O que é que você quer de mim?

- Tem certeza que não sabe?

- Eu já estou cansada disso, Malfoy. Quer acabar com a minha vida é? Pois bem, fique sabendo que eu não deixarei. É bom você ir tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva por que...

- Shiii! Você fala de mais, Granger. – Draco se abaixou, sua boca estava tão perto da minha... Podia sentir sua respiração.

- Se você não se afastar agora de mim, Malfoy, eu o aconselho a dar adeus às chances de um dia ser pai.

Malfoy não se afastou, porém certificou-se de prender com as suas pernas as minhas, de um jeito que me fez ficar totalmente impossibilitada de me mexer.

Droga! Por que foi que eu fui falar?

- Você sabe o que eu quero, não sabe? – Neguei com a cabeça – Sim, você sabe.

Colocou uma de suas mãos em minha cintura, firme, enquanto que a outra percorria de modo suave minhas costas até parar em minha nuca. Segurou meus cabelos e me puxou para si, de modo que nossos corpos ficassem colados.

- O que pensa que ta fazendo? – Perguntei com asco.

_Okay!_

Eu admito, eu não estava com asco. Só de mim e dos meus hormônios idiotas.

Malfoy me puxou ainda mais.

_Eu_? – Perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha. _– Estou tentando de beijar_.

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Merlin! Me ajude!

PAFT

- Ai...

- Mas que merda! – Malfoy olhou em volta do quarto para ver se encontrava alguém – Esse quarto é assombrado por acaso?

Meu tic tac voltou a funcionar na hora.

Assombrado = Invisível = Capa da invisibilidade = Harry Potter.

Comecei a me debater – Sai Malfoy!

Draco surpreso acabou tombando, icei meu corpo e logo estava de pé andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro.

- É o Harry, você tem que se esconder.

- Quê? Por quê? Eu não vou me esconder coisa nenhuma.

- Ali, debaixo da cama. – Comecei a empurrá-lo, mas o maldito relutava.

- Eu não vou me esc...

-Vamos Malfoy, não temos tempo pra brincadeiras. Harry não pode te ver aqui.

- Por quê?

- Você é energúmeno, acéfalo ou os dois?

- Pouco me importa se o testa rachada vai me encontrar aqui, isso não é problema meu.

Facilmente Malfoy se livrou de mim e sentou despreocupadamente na poltrona velha e mal-cheirosa da enfermaria, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida.

- Argh! Isso aqui fede.

- Eu faço o que você quiser – Eu, no ápice do meu desespero, nem sequer pensei quando disse isso.

Malfoy olhou interessado pra mim, arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado.

- Mas você tem que se esconder agora.

Malfoy levantou e se dirigiu em direção à cama, quando passou por mim parou e falou: "_Eu irei cobrar, Granger."_ E se enfiou embaixo da cama, encontrando dificuldades. Draco era grande e o espaço pequeno. Dei um pulo em cima da cama _"ouch" _escutei, pouco me importando se eu estava esmagando-o.

A cortina foi aberta.

- Mione?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Lady Malfoy:_ Eu sou péssima em comédia, mas ultimamente eu ando tão feliz. Acho que foi por isso que ficou engraçado, mas não garanto que os outros serão. Espero que tenhas gostado deste, flor. Beijos._

Lolipop's forever xD: _Olá, flor. __Sim, sim! Irá haver continuação. Fico imensamente feliz por teres gostado, de verdade. _

Horchid: _Se terá um triângulo amoroso entre eles, eu não sei. Por que? Bem, essa fic é a mais imprevisível que eu já escrevi. Eu penso em uma coisa e quando a escrevo percebo que está totalmente diferente da idéia inicial. Pra você ter uma idéia o Blaise nem existia nessa fic. Mas bem, eu gosto muito muito dele. Quem sabe, né? :-) _

Sayara_: Rsrs. É engraçado tu achares engraçado, sempre me achei péssima em comédias (E eu sou). Espero seguir essa linha...Espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo. Xero!_

Tatah Weasley: _Olá! Pansy é uma idiota mesmo, Hermione fez muito bem em encher a cara dela de sopapos. E quanto ao Blaise e Hermione... Hum, eu nunca imaginei os dois juntos, contudo tudo pode acontecer, né? Mas não se preocupe, a fic é - sim - HG/DM ;-P. _

Nina: Me inspirei em uma briga na qual presenciei. Nossa, só de lembrar caio da cadeira de tanto rir. Foi realmente hilária. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo. Bjos!

Srta Carrie: _Quem não ama Dramione, não é mesmo? Eu particularmente não vivo mais sem esse casal, tão lindo *-*. Dramione rula\o/_

Suzane OC: Bem, Blaise, como a própria Hermione disse, é tão uau! Eu gosto muito dele também. Mas se eles terão algo ou não, é um mistério... Espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo. Bjos!

jesslaiine: _Somo duas então, loucas por Dramione\o/rsrs. Gosto tanto que estou me arriscando a escrever... Sei não, será que dar certo o.Õ? Obrigada por ter lido e comentado, isso é tão legal!_

Hohohoh

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me incentivam a escrever mais e mais. Obrigada também a quem leu, mas não pôde comentar.

Reviews?


End file.
